Teenage Dream
by Ines Kanoyan 53
Summary: Relena is determined to make her dream since she was teenager come true—- to capture the heart of the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy. Based on Katy Perry songs, best read while listening to her songs :)
1. Chapter 1 Mannequin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. :)

A/N: Hi! This is a series of episodes of Heero and Relena's relationship as inspired by the songs of one of my favorite artists, Katy Perry. These episodes are all set after the storyline of the whole Gundam Wing saga (including the mangas, the series, etc. except for Frozen Teardrop), wherein Relena is the ESUN representative to the colonies and Heero is the head of her security. :)

Teenage Dream

A 1xR fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

General/Romance

Chapter 1 – Mannequin

She watched him from her seat while waiting for her turn to speak in a conference hosted by the ESUN. Her thoughts were not about her speech nor the conference for she was busy studying him. Watching him from afar, never taking her eyes off him, while he was busy scanning the whole room for potential threats. He hardly noticed her or if he does, he doesn't care; he doesn't give a damn.

'How do I get closer to you

When you keep it all on mute

How will I know the right way to love you'

He had been her personal bodyguard for almost two years now. And she was sure that her feelings for him weren't so hard to decipher, in fact they were glaringly obvious. She wasn't interested in any other man, be they handsome princes, eloquent politicians or even wealthy businessmen. She knows what she wants but doesn't know how to get it. She just can't get it. With the nature of their professional relationship, it wasn't hard to get too personal; especially if one of them is just dying to get to that level. They were often alone, sometimes they would sleep in the same room, particularly on out of town trips where security can be very crucial. And yet, there wasn't a single circumstance wherein he showed a particular interest she had obviously been waiting for. He was always so professional.

Sometimes, they would be in awkward situations, intimate poses wherein she would imagine himself getting carried away and taking advantage of her. But, that was never the case; he would always politely apologize and ask if she was hurt or whether he had made her feel any discomfort.

* * *

"He is still human." Relena said to herself while staring at the mirror, convincing herself that she wasn't in love with a mannequin. "He is just the perfect soldier."

She tried to recall all their times together. What could she have missed out? How could she possibly make him feel her? What could she do to make him feel?

His perfection makes him almost inhumane. It was so painful to be under his skin and yet not be able to touch him, to look into the depths of his eyes but not be able to make him see and to share his life with him but not be able to capture his heart.

He was always just concerned after her safety, her well-being. Not knowing, that he was the one causing him utmost pain. Well, she made it a point to hide it all from him. She was still after all the former queen of the world and loving him does not mean losing herself. But, she was determined not to lose to him.

'If the past is the problem

Our future can solve them baby

I could bring you to life if you let me inside baby

It'll hurt but in the end you'll be a man'

* * *

To be Continued…..

  
  


Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Self Inflicted

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. :)

A/N: Hi! This is a series of episodes of Heero and Relena's relationship as inspired by the songs of one of my favorite artists, Katy Perry. These episodes are all set after the storyline of the whole Gundam Wing saga (including the mangas, the series, etc. except for Frozen Teardrop), wherein Relena is the ESUN representative to the colonies and Heero is the head of her security. :)

* * *

 _ **Teenage Dream**_

A 1xR fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

General/Romance

Chapter 2 – Self Inflicted

He was really handsome and smart and witty and a perfect gentleman, too. What more can she ask for? Of course, being young and one of the most eligible bachelorettes in the universe, Relena had a steady source of potential suitors. She was usually bored to death during these occasional night outs wherein she was advised to, at least, entertain some of the candidates, not just for personal reasons but for political ones, too.

This night, however, she found herself really enjoying his company. His name is Garett Mcintyre, the eldest son of a construction mogul currently doing some projects as part of the Mars Terraforming Project. A project, that Relena was strongly passionate about. And, interestingly her date tonight, kind of mirrored her own passion for the said project. Garett is an engineer, a kind of a geek of sorts when it comes to advanced technologies. Relena listened intently on his stories regarding his theories on what the colonies can become if applied with some of the new technologies their company was developing.

"Imagine, the possibilities, my lady, if we were to try and mimic the natural occurrences and applied them to the colonies," he was saying.

"Please Garett, call me Relena." She smiled as she said that. Garett was overly courteous and humble, maybe most nerds were. At least, that's what Relena thought. She was used to be surrounded by haughty politicians and egotistic businessmen, having Garett was such a welcome surprise for her.

'Maybe, this could work,' Relena found herself thinking. 'Maybe, we could have a second date.'

Then, her eyes caught sight of the reason why she can't seem to get past the first date.

He was sitting by himself, in a table on a tight corner by the front part of the restaurant. His eyes, slowly scanning the place, looking in different directions, everywhere except her direction. He wouldn't leave her alone, even if this was a relatively harmless place and even though Garett also had a team of bodyguards with him.

Relena wondered if he ever felt anything even a small tinge of jealousy everytime she went out on dates. Suddenly, she found herself conscious as she remembered how she had been so engrossed with Garett for about an hour now. Did he care that she seemed to be enjoying tonight more than ever? Did he think she was pretty tonight? And then it hit her. He would not meet with Garett for another date. He had not pass the 'Above Heero Test'. No matter what, she couldn't place anyone above him. Not that he was a tough competition, he practically did not even fight for it. It was all her. She was fighting for him. Waiting and willing for any reaction, any hint of emotion from him. And again it kind of hurt, entertaining the possibility that there might be none.

It was so crazy to feel this much for nothing.

She could have anyone if she wanted to. She had dated quite a few guys who seemed to be qualified, way qualified that him. But, her heart was stubborn. It was as if, this pain, this longing she was feeling was enjoyed by her heart.

* * *

"So, how was the date with the hottie, nerd?" Dorothy asked in a singsong voice. She consistently phoned Relena after every date she had.

Dorothy and her were like frenemies; sometimes the wild browed woman really got into her nerves for consistently meddling on her personal life. But, she figured that she was the closest she could have for a best friend, who would truly understand her. After all, they share the same experiences, being government representatives in their teens. Relena admired how Dorothy was able to retain her individuality and carefree attitude despite the seriousness and civility required by their respective positions.

"He was remarkable actually," Relena replied as she took off her shoes and settled unto her bed, bracing for another long night of talking. "but, he's-"

"Uh, oh there it is,"

"What?" Relena blurted out, hearing the familiar sarcasm in Dorothy's voice.

"The but. Of course, no one compares to your perfect soldier."

Relena could only roll her eyes and sigh. She knew, she wouldn't be able to hide it.

"You know what, you should stop beating around the bush and start taking action. Like the true, go-getter you are!" Dorothy proclaimed.

Relena's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Quit traipsing around other guys and just go get the guy you really want."

It was no secret to Dorothy who Relena wanted. Heck, it was no secret to everyone who was close to her. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She was as plain as day, unlike the guy she was pining for, Relena was transparently smitten with Heero Yuy.

She did not bother to deny it to her friend. "How do I do that without forcing him?" she sighed. "I do not want to look desperate, even though I'm kind of am."

"What if we get him drunk and you seduce him?" Dorothy suggested. "Ooooh that would be good. He's still a teenage guy, let's get his testosterones running!"

Relena slight moved phone away from her ear, as the shrill sound of Dorothy's squealing almost punctured her eardrums.

"We've been in situations like that before and no, you can not get Heero Yuy drunk. We'd all be wild and all and he'd still stand there unfazed." Relena said, matter-of-factly. "Plus, that is the kind of move, I consider as desperate."

"Geez, this is so hard. I think we might need a whole day—no, maybe a month of thinking about this." Dorothy said sleepily.

"Yeah," Relena replied, as she yawned, they were both tired from a whole day of meetings and paper works. Truly, boy problems, always took a backseat for these two teenage politicians. "but, I would love to hear your ideas. You're right, I should stop going in circles and focus on my mission."

* * *

' _I can't stop_

 _Don't care if I lose_

 _Baby you are the weapon I choose_

 _These wounds are self inflicted'_

* * *

To be Continued…..

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 TGIF (Last Friday Night)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. :)

A/N: Hi! This is a series of episodes of Heero and Relena's relationship as inspired by the songs of one of my favorite artists, Katy Perry. These episodes are all set after the storyline of the whole Gundam Wing saga (including the mangas, the series, etc. except for Frozen Teardrop), wherein Relena is the ESUN representative to the colonies and Heero is the head of her security. :)

 _ **Teenage Dream**_

A 1xR fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

General/Romance

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Last Friday Night**

* * *

MONDAY

It had been quite a while since the God of Death lingered on Earth. The infamous killing machine has been converted into a die-hard and loyal other half to a former OZ pilot and together they put up a small business in the L2 colony that is the anti-thesis of, the said pilot's monicker.

Duo and Hilde decided to officially be together and put up a machine repair shop that is famously known for finding new uses for scrap, old parts of mobile suits. From innovative inventions to more common ones like cars or motorcycles or down to the simplest machines, their small business slowly thrived with much help from their other Gundam pilots but most especially from the rich billionaire, Quatre Winner.

Upon, Dorothy's prodding, Quatre decided to take a quick vacation to visit his old pals back on Earth. Duo, upon hearing from Quatre of his visit, decided to follow suit and thought that, a nice mini-reunion of sorts was long overdue.

* * *

TUESDAY

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Dorothy Catalonia, welcoming us back into Earth," Duo said in greeting, as the quirky-browed woman walked towards them from the space port arrivals area.

Dorothy flipped her long blonde hair and winked at Duo as she moved towards Hilde and gave her a welcome hug.

"Relena, would be delighted to see you!" Dorothy said to Hilde as she wrapped her arm around Hilde's and walked side by side with her.

Quatre smiled at the gesture while Duo gave him a questioning look and whispered, "Didn't know they were close?"

Quatre just smiled and said, "Dorothy can be sweet if she wants to be."

Dorothy had a lunch reservation for the four of them since Relena won't be able to meet them, until tonight. Duo and Hilde found the restaurant to be quite the expensive choice, but they were happy to be treated like royalty.

"Quatre and I love this place, right Q?" Dorothy remarked as they settled on their seats.

"Q? Since when did you have that nickname?" Duo couldn't help but ask.

Quatre just smiled and let Dorothy answer for her. "Since, we got together, a year ago,"

"What?!" Duo almost choked, as he was drinking when Dorothy chose to reply.

Hilde laughed as he lovingly patted her boyfriend's back. "Happy for you, two." Hilde politely said.

"Quatre? Is this for real?" Duo asked, as soon as he was able to find his voice again.

"Yeah, it all happened organically," Quatre managed to reply, with a light chuckle.

"Geez, so here we all are, all coupled up and the famous couple isn't together yet huh?" Duo said.

All four of them knew, who he was pertaining to.

"So, Hilde, so nice of you to finally find time to visit. I bet it such a pain to be with this loud mouth all the time and to run a business on top of it all," Dorothy said, kind of changing the topic. She was having a hard time thinking of how to help Relena with her Heero trouble. She thought it would be nice to cheer her up by inviting some friends in.

"Yeah, although I may have to cut it short, I need to leave by Thursday." Hilde said sadly.

"Huh? I thought you had the whole week cleared up?"

"Yeah, but something came up with this music festival gig we've been working on, that I need to personally take care of," Hilde replied.

"Music festival?"

"Yes! Hilde managed to land us a gig at music festival! We'll be providing the lights and sounds for the stage. It's our first time to venture into production using our refurbished equipment." Duo was the one who answered, excitedly and proudly.

"That's great guys!" Quatre happily cheered, while Dorothy was suddenly very quiet. "Isn't that amazing, Dorothy?"

But, Dorothy was still super quiet, as if she was lost in a trance.

"Dorothy! Hello!" Duo cried, as he tapped her on her right arm. When suddenly, Dorothy snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"I got it!" she cried loudly, making the whole place turn to their table.

Quatre squeezed her hand and said in a hushed tone, "Dorothy will you tell us about it, in a lower voice?"

"Oh," Dorothy said, as she realized all the attention coming her way and smiled politely and bowed her head in apology for the little ruckus she has created. "I think we should all go to that music festival!"

"What?" Quatre asked.

"Yes! I will invite Relena! And we'll all get to experience a music festival!" Dorothy declared. "We'll get to support, you guys too!"

Hilde and Duo both smiled, but it was mix of appreciation and hesitation.

"We really appreciate your enthusiasm Dorothy, but are you sure Relena is up for this? Or is she allowed to go to these kinds of events?" Hilde asked.

"We'll make it work, besides guys, as mature as we all are because of our shared war experience, we're just teenagers, who deserve to experience what normal teenagers do," Dorothy replied, then turned to Quatre. "What do you say, Q? You'll be coming right? Coz you're my date."

Quatre just smiled tensely at her.

In the middle of their meal, Duo had to excuse himself as he got a phone call from one of his men. He went outside to take it and Dorothy took advantage of it and stealthily excused herself also, saying she had to go to the restroom.

Just as Duo was about to return to their table, Dorothy cornered him.

"Hey, about that music festival thing," she said.

"AHA! I knew it, there's something behind that sudden whim to go be "normal teenagers", spill it, Catalonia."

Dorothy frowned, annoyed at Duo being all dubious when it comes to her.

"Hey, this is for a good cause, ok? And, I hate you, too but I know you're one of their biggest fans." She said.

"Fan?" Duo asked.

"Of Heero and Relena, of course! How slow can you get?" Dorothy cried, trying to control her irritation.

Duo sighed irritably. "That wasn't easy to get. What does this has to do with the music festival?"

"Listen, Relena opened up to me, how she's frustrated about Heero being all perfect soldier on her. I promised to think of a way to help her with him." Dorothy explained, consciously looking inside the restaurant to make sure Quatre and Hilde aren't getting suspicious.

"Okay, again what does going to a music festival have to do with that?"

"I figured that in loosening up Heero, we need to have the perfect set up where he can really loosen up. You know what happens in music festivals, right? Music, booze,-"

"Drugs," Duo said in a quiet epiphany. "You plan to loosen up Heero by that,"

Dorothy smiled cunningly. "You're a good one, Maxwell."

"Dorothy, your plan is so evil." Duo commented. "I like it!"

* * *

WEDNESDAY

Heero was not liking where the conversation was going. He was sort of glad to see Duo, Hilde and Quatre again after a while but he was totally against this music festival idea they're trying to get Relena into. And seems like Relena was slowly warming up to the idea of actually going to an event swarming with all sorts of security threats.

"Come on, Relena, live a little," Dorothy coaxed, as she inched closer to Relena. "We are teenagers, all teenagers go to music festivals at least once."

"And, it would really be nice for you to see what Duo and I are working on," Hilde added.

"You would really be proud of us!" Duo chimed in. "Maybe, next time you have a press con, we could set up the place for you,"

Heero was sending looks of daggers at Relena, as if threatening her to say 'no' or he'll kill her with those metaphorical daggers he was sending her way.

But, Relena's eyes were already glistening with excitement slowly building up from all these ideas, these visitors were feeding her.

"Ok, let's do this!" Relena excitedly declared. "I'm in!"

And all the metaphorical daggers boomeranged back to the guy with Prussian blue eyes.

* * *

THURSDAY

Heero still couldn't believe they were on a space plane going to L2 for a music festival. Relena, surprisingly, didn't have a hard time clearing her schedule for 3 days just to go to a music festival. What was more agitating for Heero was, how could Lady Une (who he thought was as sensible as him when it comes to Relena's safety) have agreed to this. The silver lining amidst all these was when Lady Une agreed to his request to triple the security enough to help him survey and cover all 3 hectares of open space teeming with enclosed private tents.

Heero just made it a mental note to himself to take this as a challenge, albeit an unnecessary one at that.

Dorothy and Duo, on the other hand, were busy plotting out their evil plan. Dorothy's assignment was of course, Relena. Her tasks being simple and something she actually enjoyed - taking Relena outfit shopping, convincing her to let loose and more or less let her guard down and just be a normal teenager for once. Duo, on the other hand, made sure to guard Heero and even volunteered to help him out with the security measures. Doing so, allowed Duo to seamlessly work out their plans of sneaking in their secret ingredient under the perfect soldier's nose.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

FRIDAY NOON

All three couples were the picture of normal teenagers excitedly attending their first ever music festival. The first couple, Duo and Hilde, was beaming with pride with the great job they did with the stage production design. More than the actual bands and their music, the enterprising couple listened intently to the quality of the sound, the coordination of the lights with the beats and how the whole set up augmented the whole music festival experience.

The second couple, Quatre and Dorothy, were enjoying their first public date as a couple. Theirs was a very tactical union, both initiating conversations asking for advice on business or political matters. Neither of them were aware, that they were slowly looking forward to more than the business or political talks, until a night of a spontaneous meeting held at Dorothy's hotel room. They hadn't talked about being together officially, they just knew that no one else would understand each other better. And so, holding hands and exchanging lovey-dovey looks while strolling on an open field with lovely music playing all around them, was the perfect setting for their 'first date'.

Speaking of first dates, our third couple, Heero and Relena, were also sort of, on their pseudo-first date. Dorothy suggested that to help heighten the security, Relena could dress up in a disguise and Heero could come as her date, her boyfriend. As cringy, as playing dress up was, Heero actually liked the idea. Relena had informed everyone else that her 3-day-leave was sort of a sick leave due to too much fatigue and stress. Though, technically, Heero knew better, paparazzis have their ways of working their magic when it comes to things like this. The vice foreign minister attending a music festival was one for the books and was something those gossip columns would love to get a full coverage of.

So, Relena went there, wearing a black, long wavy wig with brown contact lenses to hide her trademark cerulean blue eyes. She kind of looks like a smoking hot Latina, which was actually Dorothy's peg. After going out to shopping with Relena, Dorothy discovered that underneath her pantsuits and bulky gowns, Relena actually has a developed body, with full breasts, slim waists and wide hips, she may actually pass as a Latina who, in Dorothy's opinion, always looked so sexy and sultry. Relena wore a lemon yellow, sleeveless, loose, v-neck tank top paired with a floral printed tight pants that accentuated her butt and shapely legs.

Relena's pseudo-boyfriend couldn't help but stare at his pseudo-girlfriend. This was his first time seeing her expose too much skin and he was not liking the effect she was having on him, particularly his parts that would normally be calm and collected. Heero willed himself to stop staring at her and focus on the real challenge: keeping her safe and on his sight at all times. With her looking like that and acting like a normal teenager, sure enough men would come flocking all over her.

Heero felt something brush his arm. Relena slowly inched her hand to his and held it.

"We're disguising as a couple, right?" she said, shyly. "We should at least do this,"

Heero swallowed hard. Looking at her did things to him, her actually initiating physical contact sent him on whole new level. He was definitely not prepared for this type of security threat. Relena has always been the death of him.

* * *

FRIDAY NIGHT

The three couples decided to have dinner and drinks at one of the quaint bars set up within the festival's perimeter. When the first set of drinks arrived, they all raised their glasses for a toast.

"This is nice," Relena commented, all giddy from walking and swaying to the music all day long. "I'm so glad you thought of this, Dorothy."

Dorothy grinned from ear to ear and then winked at Duo, who was also quite pleased with himself. He enjoyed himself quite a lot too, not just because of the success of their stage production equipment but also at watching Heero act as Relena's boyfriend and failing tremendously in faking it. Duo had never seen Heero so stressed in his whole life, and he knew it wasn't about security threats.

Shortly, after they finished their food, it was announced in the bar that there would be an open floor for all those who wanted to shake the booze off and strut their dance moves. The girls immediately shimmied their way to the dance floor. Heero was about to follow them, but Quatre stopped him.

"We could see them from here, let them let loose once in a while." Quatre said, reassuring Heero that everything was fine.

Heero sat back down and took a sip of his liquor. Quatre started chatting Heero up about new improvements in security technology. Duo saw that as his chance to stealthily slip something onto Heero's drink.

In the dance floor, Relena was having the time of her life. She had never danced in a bar setting before. She has always liked dancing formally but dancing like nobody was watching and just being herself was very liberating for her.

"This is the best!" she cried happily.

Dorothy and Hilde giggled and danced with her some more.

"So happy you're enjoying this so much, Relena," Hilde commented.

Dorothy, on the other hand, decided to change the topic. "So, how's everything with Heero?"

Relena was not prepared for Dorothy's inquiry and it showed as she suddenly stopped swaying.

"He's ok, I guess." She answered a bit self-consciously.

Both Hilde and Dorothy sensed the change in Relena's mood. It was Dorothy who asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He seemed really stiff and tensed the whole time. I guess he wasn't enjoying as much as we do."

"Aww, Relena, don't worry about him too much. Maybe, he's just concerned about security as always," Hilde said, trying to comfort Relena.

"Yeah and the night is still young, girl," Dorothy chimed in. "As the night unfolds and after maybe a few more shots, he'll loosen up,"

Relena smiled, "I guess, maybe I'll just enjoy myself."

"I know what'll get you in the mood," Dorothy said and then excused herself. When she came back, she was already holding three shot glasses. "Shots, shots, shots!"

* * *

Heero could feel all his defenses shattering courtesy of Relena's extreme proximity. She was acting so carefree and comfortable around him. The alcohol really did something to change her, or maybe the music or maybe she was just so into her disguise of being a normal teenager and being his girlfriend. Heero couldn't tell if it was her intoxicating fragrance, she smelled of strawberries and vodka and sweet sweat, or the frequent caresses she was affectionately giving him or how she swayed sexily close to him awakening all the pent up desire within him.

Heero, unusually, felt alive and awake and very sensitive. Everything felt amplified and intense, especially this gorgeous woman swaying close to him. His hands started moving on its own, possibly in response to two arms making their way around his neck.

Relena stood face to face with Heero now. She looked at him with lazy, heavy-lidded eyes. She was feeling really relaxed and at ease. And Heero looked so delicious up close and with his hands slowly making their way onto her backside, Relena touched her forehead to his. She allowed herself to close her eyes and relish the warm comfort of being in his embrace. It was so crazy to feel this calm and subdued, in the midst of loud-throbbing party music and thousands of sweaty bodies next to them.

But, all the calmness went away when, she felt warm lips touched hers. His lips devoured hers, hungrily and hurriedly with tongue sliding out seeking permission for her to allow him further access. Relena opened her eyes and made contact with intense, lust-filled Prussian blue eyes.

And that was all Relena needed to unleash everything within her that she has been holding back for the longest time.

* * *

SATURDAY MORNING

 _This a hickey or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn_

 _Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

To be continued…

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. :)

A/N: Hi! This is a series of episodes of Heero and Relena's relationship as inspired by the songs of one of my favorite artists, Katy Perry. These episodes are all set after the storyline of the whole Gundam Wing saga (including the mangas, the series, etc. except for Frozen Teardrop), wherein Relena is the ESUN representative to the colonies and Heero is the head of her security. :)

* * *

 _ **Teenage Dream**_

A 1xR fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

General/Romance

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Lost**

* * *

Relena woke up to intensely bright rays of light and a heavy head. She struggled with keeping her eyes open but as she did, a blonde haired woman was watching her, eager for her to wake up.

"Hi," Dorothy Catalonia greeted her. "how are you feeling, princess?"

Relena winced as a sharp pain throbbed in her head. She tried sitting up but found it very hard, she felt really weak and dehydrated. Dorothy immediately assisted her and put a tower of pillows behind her so she could lean on them.

"Here, have a glass of water," she said, as she handed her a glass of water.

The water helped a little. Relena felt she could somehow talk again.

"What happened? And what time is it?" were among the questions lingering inside her head.

Dorothy smiled tensely before replying, "before I say anything, promise me you won't freak out?"

No one says that sentence if, what they were about to tell you, was not a reason for someone to freak out.

"What?!" Relena immediately found herself freaking out. This was Dorothy after all.

"Hey, relax-"

"Dorothy! I swear to God, if you don't tell me what's happening, I will drop all my pacifist ideals and strangle you!" Relena threatened loudly, gaining some new found strength.

Dorothy moved away from the bed and raised her hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, please calm down will you-"

Suddenly, the door opened and spewed out a very worried Duo Maxwell. He barged in so suddenly and almost didn't realize Relena was up.

"Dorothy, we've got a problem-"

Dorothy glared at him so hard he froze. He then had the time to look at the current situation and saw a fired up Relena on the bed and a very tensed Dorothy standing across from her.

Relena turned to the braided man and said, "What is that problem?"

"Um, it's nothing, mind if I snatch Dorothy for a sec, princess?" He said, as he pulled Dorothy out with him and shut the door behind him, leaving a very pissed pacifist princess.

"Geez, Duo, you actually saved me!" Dorothy sighed as they stood a few feet away outside Relena's room.

"What, I'm about to tell you, will only get us into more trouble," he said tensely.

"Spill, Maxwell."

"Heero's gone."

Dorothy thought she heard it wrong. "What?! What do you mean gone?"

"He is nowhere to be found and he sent Une an email, informing her he was quitting his job." Duo said, getting more nervous as he said every word to Dorothy.

Dorothy shook her head in disbelief. "This is getting worse, did you talk to him?"

"I wasn't able to, he already left. But, someone may have beat me to it and so this happened." Duo explained.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy bellowed not liking where this was headed. "You were supposed to be with him all the time until he wakes up! I was with Relena! Your assignment was Heero!"

"I know, I know, but I did not expect him to wake up that soon. I figured I'd go outside and use the toilet and when I came back he was gone."

"What?! Maxwell!" Dorothy cried in frustration. "And then what?"

"Then, Une calls me and then I see Zechs interrogating Heero,"

"Zechs? What?! And you allowed that?!" Dorothy cried, more frustrated than ever.

"I figured, nothing bad will come of it since Heero was completely clueless. And Une started giving instructions about this urgent mission Heero was supposed to do but cannot, so I figured I'd do it to get into his good side, so when I would have to talk to him, he would not kill me." Duo explained amidst Dorothy's deadly glares.

Dorothy sighed. Things got pretty bad, pretty quickly. And it might be hard to admit but, this wasn't exactly Duo's fault, what he said actually made a lot of sense. Heero could actually kill him, if he knew what his friend did.

"I'm sorry, but will you please try and make Relena not to worry?" Duo pleaded. "I will do my best to look for him and explain things to him and try to stay alive in the process."

Dorothy sighed more heavily this time. Relena. What would she do with her?

Suddenly, a door opened, revealing, a struggling Relena, hoping to get to them.

"Hey guys, I need to know what happened?" she said weakly.

"I've got something to do, princess! Dorothy will be happy to fill you in, see ya!" Duo cried and ran away, leaving Dorothy alone with Relena.

* * *

Every gossip news website and even some prominent news channels had their own version of what went down at the music festival in L2. Normally, music festivals didn't make it into news websites but this one almost hit a record breaking number of views.

 ** _VICE FOREIGN MINISTER RELENA DARLIAN KISSING A HOT GUY IN AN L2 MUSIC FESTIVAL_**

 ** _VICE FOREIGN MINISTER RELENA DARLIAN ENJOYS SOME TONGUE ON TONGUE ACTION WITH HER BEAU_**

 ** _VICE FOREIGN MINISTER RELENA DARLIAN TOO HOT TOO HANDLE IN HER DISGUISE, SMOOCHING WITH HER FIANCEE_**

Pictures of her and Heero sharing an intimate makeout session flooded the websites. There were even videos of them kissing before her body guards, blocked and human barricaded them and took them apart and into safety.

Relena's head felt like it was about to explode. She remembered how hot Heero was that night and how he kissed her. But, she couldn't remember anything else. Did they really made out? And in public? Heero was cool with it?

From the videos and the pictures, Heero was all over her like a wild animal. It was hard to believe that her perfect soldier would lose his control and act like that, when he had been behaving perfectly in control the whole time. Relena just didn't get it.

"Dorothy, what happened? Do you have any idea?" Relena asked as she shut the laptop down. "Everything was fine last night,"

"That was not last night, Relena. You've been asleep for one whole day." Dorothy corrected.

Relena's eyes widened in disbelief. "One whole day? Did I drink that much?"

Dorothy sat down beside her in the bed and held her hands.

"Relena, I'm really, really sorry, this was never meant to turn out like this." Dorothy apologized sincerely, which made Relena more confused.

"I don't understand,"

"I planned all of this, with help from Duo. We wanted to loosen Heero up so we spiked your drinks." Dorothy explained.

"Dorothy, we know we were drinking alcohol, what do you mean 'spiked'?" Relena asked, when she suddenly realized something. "Don't tell me you put something more?"

Dorothy nodded slowly. Relena snatched her hands off Dorothy and covered her face. "What was in our drinks?"

"Party drugs, a downer for you and an upper for Heero."

Relena stared wide eyed at Dorothy. "Why would you do that?!"

"To help you guys loosen up and it actually worked! Heero was all over you!" Dorothy said, trying to reason out. "If not only he was too intense that he actually ripped off your disguise and people started noticing, but it was working!"

"Oh, God, Dorothy, so everything was true! Those videos, those photos were true! Oh my God!" Relena cried as she buried herself in her pillows.

"Sorry, Relena, sorry," were the only things Dorothy could say, as she tried to calm down her friend.

* * *

 _I'm out on my own again_

 _Face down in the porcelain_

 _Feeling so high but looking so low_

It was the first time in two years Heero woke up without a job, without his purpose. He was technically free. He decided to quit his job yesterday, the only job he felt he could do; the job he knew he was the best at. But, now he knew they were lies, lies he believed because he wanted to be with her so badly.

* * *

 _When he woke up the day after the music festival, his head felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. But, that was no big deal. The big deal was, despite the pain in his head, memories of last night, flooded his being._

 _He remembered how beautiful she was, unencumbered, uninhibited. She was swaying to the music without a care in the world, like the carefree teenager she was before she became a politician. Before the world claimed her to be its own, Relena was a young, carefree, fearless and fun-loving teenage girl._

 _He remembered how she clung to him, her smell overpowered everything in him that kept him from giving in to her. He strangely felt so sensitive that night. Everything that Relena did, got to him and he knew he messed up._

 _All those years of controlling himself, conditioning himself led to this moment when he gave in and it all went crashing down._

 _A knock on the door came and Lady Une and Zechs emerged from behind. Heero gathered all his strength to stand up and give his respects to his superiors._

 _"Come with us," Zech gruffly ordered and they were on their feet._

 _Heero knew what was coming. Slowly, the events from last night went back to him, but they were hazy and blurred. He remembered being pulled apart from Relena, security swarming up onto them. He remembered flashes of light and people with their phones, flashing, flashing and flashing of lights._

 _They were all over the papers and in the internet. He saw before his eyes how he had lost his control and how wild he had become. He had managed to take down Relena's wig, without him even realizing it. Breaking her disguise and their intense make up session catching the eye of fellow music lovers._

 _Lady Une gave the floor to Zechs. It was rare for him to make an appearance in the Preventers HQ, for he was currently on a special project in Mars. But, of course, this was a special case, it involved her beloved sister. Heero braced himself for his wrath._

 _Instead, Zechs was calm. Heero had known him for his viciousness when it comes to combat and he expected him to lash out on him for what had happened. Instead, he acknowledged it._

 _He said, he had known how his sister had that effect on him. He said, that he wouldn't be alive if not for his feelings for his sister. He said, that he had respected him ever since, up until yesterday._

 _He said, he never thought of him as someone who would let his guard down and take advantage of his sister in public. Heero winced at his words, because he was both right and wrong._

 _Zechs continued on and challenged Heero to reflect on his actions. Was it the right thing to do? As her personal security? Was his actions rightful, as someone who swore to protect her and guard her safety?_

 _"Maybe, you should consider thinking about yourself as the danger to her? Do you know how to protect her from yourself?"_

* * *

Those words echoed in Heero's mind endlessly. That's what he has been doing all along, if only Zechs knew that. It was hard to hear and it hit so deep because Heero felt the same way. As he looked at the paparazzi shots and the amateur shots splattered all over the net, he wanted to assassinate himself for allowing this to happen. It certainly looked like he was taking advantage of her. Hard as it may be to admit, he respected Zechs, too and he knew how much the guy loves his sister. And his words hit straight through to his core and he knew, he wasn't worthy.

It only cemented his decision to leave and resign from his post as her protector. He did not, could not trust himself when it came to her. If Zechs' words had this effect on him, he did not know what would happen to him if he were to face Relena. Hell, he could not face her, would not dare face her.

 _Have you ever been so lost_

 _Known the way and still so lost_

 _Caught in the eye of a hurricane_

 _Can't find the way cause the way is gone_

 _So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space_

 _Have you ever been so lost_

 _Known the way and still so lost_

 _Is there a light_

 _Is there a light_

 _At the end of the road_

To be continued…

Please read and review!


End file.
